Cognitive and Practical Biosafety Education for the Host-Pathogen Investigator. This education program seeks to increase awareness of biological hazards encountered in biodefense and emerging disease research laboratories, to provide a scientific basis for assessing risks associated with this research, to provide guidance on recommended practices and to promote the development of required skills to work safely with human pathogens. The object of safety awareness and practice is to assure laboratory and support personnel that[unreadable]with proper precautions, equipment and facilities[unreadable]biohazardous materials can be handled without undue risk to themselves, their associates, their families, and the environment. Biosafety Fellowship Program. Career development is a strategic goal of the of the GLRCE proposal. A primary objective of the GLRCE is to develop the region's biodefense infrastructure by enabling more scientists to do work on select agents. The GLRCE has established a career development program for a biosafety professional, a "train-the-trainer" program, that is designed to meet the growing need for individuals capable of leading biosafety programs in government, industry, and academics. Biosafety Fellows participate in the day to day operations of a biosafety officer, and receive specialized training in all aspects of biosafety program development and management in the context of the GLRCE consortium. Fellows undergo rotations with select individuals to learn about specialized biosafety issues, including animal models of disease and working with pathogens at high containment (BSL3), with an emphasis on Select Agent Program management. Fellows assist with and participate in meetings of the University of Chicago Institutional Biosafety Committee (IBC) and Select Agent Institutional Biosafety Committee (SAIBC) where they apply skills related to assessing risks associated with cutting-edge emerging infectious disease and biodefense research. Fellows also play a key role in the development of the GLRCE Cognitive and Practical Biosafety Education for the Host-Pathogen Investigator Course. Professional Certification: At completion, fellows will be required to take the American Society for Microbiologists, National Registry of Microbiologists, Specialist in Biosafety certification exam. The GLRCE will support the cost of this exam. Fellows will also be required to write a research thesis concerning their research activities in areas of applied biosafety research, such as inhalation biology, decontamination protocols, infectious dose, environmental stability of pathogenic microorganisms, transmissibility in a variety of animal housing scenarios, efficacy of disinfectants, among other studies. Biocontainment Engineering Internship This will be a hands-on, internship program for engineering students and graduates with engineering degrees to become specialized in the design, construction, operation and maintenance of a biocontainment laboratory.